


Все, что случилось, — лишь плата за наши грехи

by Elvira_faery



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvira_faery/pseuds/Elvira_faery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Этот путь был долгим, но он подошел к концу (с) Цикл неформатных стихов, посвященных сериальным и книжным смертям (вперемешку) или просто трагедиям с точки зрения других персонажей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все, что случилось, — лишь плата за наши грехи

**Author's Note:**

> Все умерли или почти умерли. Спойлеры к 5 сезону, канон скорее сериальный, таймлайн — окончание известной сюжетной линии того или иного героя на момент конца 5 сезона или на момент окончания его жизни. Авторская пунктуация, обусловленная стилем подачи. Ритм во многих местах сбоит и "слетает" специально - этого требовал формат стихов, который хотелось получить в итоге.   
> Фанфик написан на ЗФБ-2016 для команды WTF PLIO rare pairings 2016

_Дейенерис Таргариен/Тирион Ланнистер_

Она говорит: я доверяю тебе  
Ты единственный, кто поможет мне в этой борьбе  
Она говорит: оставить в живых его или нет?  
(За твоей спиной разливается алый свет)  
У нее при этом такое лицо  
Что можно убить еще сто тысяч отцов  
От одной улыбки мир охотно тонет в крови  
Она идет впереди  
И ты видишь — она горит  
 _  
Кейтилин Старк|Ренли Баратеон_

Короли нынче, как дети в песочнице  
Играют в политику, играют в междоусобицы  
Выбирают не ту, не того, не так, как надо  
Все неправильно, ведь могли стоять рядом  
А они ложатся в землю поодиночке, обращаются в прах  
Почти мальчишки с коронами на головах  
Но главное — уберечь одного дурака, самого важного  
Кейтилин смотрит в глаза чужой тени, и ей не страшно

_Бриенна Тарт|Станнис Баратеон_

Этот путь был долгим, но он подошел к концу  
Нет жалости к братоубийце и подлецу  
В глазах едко и горячо  
Ты размахиваешься, отводишь плечо   
И он вдруг облегченно вздыхает  
И смотрит так, будто действительно все понимает  
Над его головой отрубленной чернеет небо  
Ты понимаешь тоже: никто из них королем и не был 

_Квиберн/Серсея Ланнистер_

Она просыпается и не узнает комнату  
Теперь она в безопасности и покое  
Ты сам выбирал простыни, сам ковал сталь  
Для своей королевы тебе ничего не жаль  
Здесь у нее не будет соперниц или врагов  
Ей никогда не выбраться из этих оков  
Она кричит: ты увидишь мое лицо перед смертью, не отводи глаз!  
Ты уверен, что ее смерть случится еще не раз

_Русе Болтон/Робб Старк_

Ланнистеры всегда по счетам платят  
Король не говорит — пожалуйста, хватит   
У короля не осталось подданных   
(Ни одного живого и не проданного)  
Он не говорит — достаточно, не надо   
Не дергается и не просит пощады  
Кто еще ударит больнее, чем ты?   
Кинжалы остры  
Волчьи ямы пусты

_Маргери Тирелл/Джоффри Баратеон_

Бабушка улыбается: я никогда не позволю  
Чтобы такой человек имел над тобой полную волю  
Помни, что Санса сказала  
Какого горя счастливо избежала!  
Так или иначе, добудем тебе корону  
(В твоей камере сыро, на воле орут вороны)  
Ты думаешь: а тот выродок никогда не был  
Тем, кто позволит так обращаться со своей королевой

_Санса Старк/Джон Сноу_

Тебя называют ключом к Северу, молодой волчицей  
Всегда охраняют, мало ли что случится  
Воли нет и не будет даже после побега  
По ночам тебе снится запах крови и снега  
И глаза того, которого ты не признала братом  
Он раскрывает объятия, берет тебя за руку  
Его кожа как лед холодная  
Но почему-то дышится рядом свободнее  
 _  
Оберин Мартелл/Уиллас Тирелл_

В садах Хайгардена осень   
Еще тепло  
Мой сокол недавно опять повредил крыло  
Вы плетете интриги, а здесь урожайный год  
(Говорят, за еду нашу Маргери любит народ)  
Твои письма гневны, мне жаль, я не в силах помочь  
У меня за окном черным бархатом дремлет ночь  
И в садах Хайгардена розы еще цветут  
Вернешься со свадьбы, пиши  
Я по-прежнему тут  
Я все еще жду  
 _  
Мирцелла Баратеон|Джейме Ланнистер_

Все, что случилось, — лишь плата за наши грехи  
У нее золотые волосы и шаги легки  
На ее глаза ложатся круглые камни  
Никого не спасти - ни ножом, ни ядом, ни пламенем   
Ни ложью, ни силой, ни униженно умоляя  
Ее золотые волосы пылятся и выпадают  
Не с кем сражаться и некому больше верить  
Лучше бы этот корабль никогда не доплыл до берега

_Джон Сноу/Рамси Болтон_

Он говорит: ты добился многого, зачем пришел  
Он говорит: ведь у тебя все было и так хорошо  
Зачем брать чужое, ты же стал большим человеком  
(Твое войско заметает кровавым снегом)  
Он говорит: я вырву твое черное сердце  
Оно теплое, а мне давно нужно согреться  
Он улыбается   
Его голубые глаза ясны  
Никому из волков не удастся дожить до весны

_Теон Грейджой|Аша Грейджой_

Наше прошлое связано морскими узлами  
Слезами, кровью, жизнью, что не случится с нами  
Где ты за штурвалом своего корабля  
Где у меня под ногами своя земля  
И есть все пальцы, и волосы черные-черные  
Вокруг нас остались лишь волки да вороны  
Белые ветви кровавые шепчутся над головой  
Наши хлебные крошки, сестра, не ведут домой

_Тайвин Ланнистер/Эйерис Таргариен_

Они проходят мимо — целые корабли мертвецов  
Толпы предателей, сладострастников и глупцов  
Тебе не жалко их до последнего человека  
От них не будет следа, когда их пепел развеет ветром  
От всех, кроме того, горящего не сгорая  
День за днем он опять в твоей памяти умирает  
Его кровь по ступенькам к трону течет  
Тебе никогда не оплатить этот счет   
(Но ты думаешь: я бы сам их сжег  
Если б только потом стало все хорошо)


End file.
